In wireless communication networks, various techniques may be used to overcome the errors that result when the received signal is too weak or distorted to be accurately decoded. One such technique is to use modifiable forms of Hybrid Automatic Repeat Request (HARQ), in which a transmission that was not accurately received is retransmitted at a time that is explicitly scheduled by the network controller (asynchronous HARQ) and/or is retransmitted using a different modulation/coding scheme (adaptive HARQ). Often, the errors in the transmission, and the resultant need for retransmission, are caused by interference from another device in an adjacent network that transmitted at the same time as the transmitter in the current network. With the networks interfering with each other in this manner, one or both of the networks may need to schedule retransmissions. However, many networks use a similar algorithm to schedule their retransmissions, so that the retransmissions may be scheduled at the same time, and therefore interfere with each other again. Conventional network operations do not have a way to detect this repetitive-interference situation, and therefore have no reliable means to overcome it.